Captain Marvel
|-|Miss Marvel= |-|Captain Marvel= |-|Binary= Personal Characteristics Name: Carol Danvers Origin: Marvel Comics Gender: Female Age: 20 Years Classification: Half Kree, Genetic Altered Alien Hybrid Allies: Enemies: Summary Carol Danvers, then pilot of the United States Air Force, acquired her powers by being rescued from the explosion of a kree machinery (the psychomagnetron) by the first Captain Marvel (Mar-Vell). However, the radiation from the blast hit her body at the cellular level: it became a kree / human genetic hybrid (Mar-Vell's DNA impregnated her human DNA). Acquired super strength, flying power and a "seventh sense" (similar but more powerful than the "normal" sixth sense) So she started a heroine career as Miss Marvel, joined the Avengers group, had an affair with the son of Imortus (Marcus) and then returned, when his powers were absorbed by Rogue. At this stage the heroine lost her powers and memory in a battle against Rogue (when she was still a villain), who absorbed them. Apparently, the unusual nature of his genetic conception held back his powers, though his genetic structure remained altered. With the help of Professor Xavier, he recovered his memories and took part in adventures with the X-Men, and ended up with them in the Shiar Empire, where all were contaminated by the Brood. Once again, however, an unexpected fact occurred: incubating the Brood embryo in his body unlocked the powers, which returned at a much increased level due to exposure to a "white hole," the most powerful star in the shiar quadrant). inexhaustible source of cosmic power. This return of powers killed the embryo and almost turned it into a human star - changed its code name to Binary, and joined the Space Pirates group, led by Cyclops's father and Destructor (the Corsair). Binary spent years venturing into space until she was reunited with the Avengers during Operation Galactic Storm, where she was injured (her powers beginning to diminish to their original scales, perhaps from the interference of the sun). Carol Danvers however retained some of her powers and returned with the Avengers to Earth when her powers finally returned to previous levels, and she decided to adopt the code name Warbird. The insecurity of no longer possessing her old skills drove her to alcoholism and again left the team; He returned with the help of Tony Stark the Iron Man. After it was discovered that the Red Skull was secretly acting in the US government (Panini already), Warbird was invited to work for the government, and is still there today, appearing in New Thunderbolts leaving the Avengers to fulfill missions for SHIELD and eventually became a kind of “parole officer” for the new Thunderbolts incarnation. Mentality Intelligence: Regular Morality: Self-explanatory Sexual Preference: Objectives: Tastes: Stats Tier: Variable|'B/4' Dimensionality: 3D Attack Potency: Variable (Depending on the form and amount of energy it has absorbed has shown things like being compared to an atomic bomb and even affecting level characters well above that) | '' 'Supernova' '' (Turned at least 81% of a black hole into energy and continued) Durability: City (Weathered a nuclear bomb at close range, not damaged) | '' 'Planetarium' '' (Survived the Destruction of the Brood World], Probably Larger (Converted at least 81% of the energy of a black hole with no negative effects, but it is not known if it received the energy or just transformed it) Speed: Hypersonic (has moved from Earth to the edge of its atmosphere) | '' 'Hypersonic' , probably '' 'Much Bigger' '' (traveled between planets of the same solar system quickly, but time was never specified) 'Lifting Strength:' The weight the character can lift/move, usually expressed in tons. However it is optional since lifting strength generally doesn't matter in most fights (in bold). 'Stamina:' ''High (Can fight people of your level and higher without getting tired) Range: Several meters with bursts of energy | Solar System with Binary Powers Weaknesses: None Key: Normal | Binary Powers and Abilities Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Energy Manipulation, Molecular Manipulation, Energy Projection, Gravitational Manipulation Arsenal Standard Equipment: Feats: Notable Attacks/Techniques: Note: Your transformation from Miss Marvel to Captain Marvel does not affect your level of power, just your appearance. Category:Characters Category:Characters of Comics Category:Female Characters Category:Female Category:Avengers Category:Tier B/4 Category:Marvel Comics